In a communication network, a network station is a node, which centrally manages information about subscriber services associated with users of the communication network and information about the users (subscribers). As a communication network is a large dynamic system, with nodes and users constantly changing status therein, an efficient system is required in managing and updating service information and subscriber information by the network station, or other systems which may control configuration aspects of the communication network.